


The Perfect Costume

by TheShadowPanther



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowPanther/pseuds/TheShadowPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has the <em>perfect</em> costume for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Slashy-ish rather than full-on slash, i.e. no actual porn. No episode spoilers, and can be considered cracky. Kinda. Beta'd, but any remaining mistakes are my own.

Sheppard stares. Then tries to muffle his laughter. Fails.

"Oh, yes, laugh it up, Colonel. Seriously, this is not funny, I put a lot of time and effort into this!"

It only makes Sheppard laugh all the harder. McKay attempts to cross his arms, but the metal suit he has on prevents him. He fumes in silence for all of five seconds, his fury visibly radiating off of him, then snaps, "You can stop laughing anytime now!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sheppard wipes at his streaming eyes with a long "whew" of mirth. "Gotta admit, McKay, the costume is perfect for you."

"Of course it is!" McKay sniffs. "All I need now is an R2D2 unit chirping irritatingly at me and I'm set to win this year's award for Best Atlantis Halloween Party Costume."

Sheppard collapses again into guffaws. McKay sniffs a second time, but the smirk is audible in his canned voice when he says, "All right, enough poking fun at the geek. Help me get out of this and I won't laugh at you for dressing up as Captain Kirk."

"What? I never dressed up as Captain Kirk!" Sheppard protests. "Hey, wait, I need to take a picture first!" he yelps as McKay goes to remove his helmet.

"Well, hurry up then! It's starting to stink in here; obviously I need to adjust this thing for better ventilation systems. I _am_ human, not a robot, after all."

"I don't know, Rodney, you don't seem so human to me." Sheppard snatches the camera off of the nightstand in Rodney's quarters and snaps a picture just as Rodney has his arms upraised and flailing wildly in indignation.

"I'll have you know, Sheppard—oh, very nice, bait the scientist to get a good character performance. Very good. Can I get out of this now?"

The glare McKay tries to give Sheppard through his helmet is not very effective, seeing as his costume's expression never really changes. Sheppard nonetheless dutifully puts down the camera and helps McKay take off the head with its yellow bulbous eyes and metal casing. When McKay emerges, Sheppard grins at the tufts of hair sticking up from his head. Rodney looks kind of soft around the edges, like a mad scientist version of Einstein.

"Hiya," he says, to McKay's rolled eyes.

"Yes, yes, hello to you, too. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out of the rest of this?" Rodney sets down the head and begins to scrabble at the golden metal encasing his body. John stills Rodney's hands and leans in.

"Just so you know," he says to Rodney's wide blue eyes, "I think you did a really good job on this. Just—warn me next time before you spring something like this on me? I don't want to laugh at you when you've worked so hard on this."

Rodney eyes him suspiciously, then heaves a great sigh. "Fine, yes, I will, though I don't see why you were laughing in the first place, you know I've been working on something for months—"

John tries, he really does, but the donkey bray spills out anyway, probably dooming him to cold showers (or at least cooler than optimal—Atlantis really does like him, enough to strain against the environmental restrictions Rodney puts on her for him) for at least two weeks, or until Rodney forgets. John has a few plans on how to speed that forgetting process up. Plans that have to do with getting Rodney _out_ of this costume . . . .

But seriously, [C3P0](http://www.gryllus.net/Blender/Project_Images/starwars.jpg)? _So_ Rodney.

**FIN**


End file.
